babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Hyperion class heavy cruiser
The Hyperion class heavy cruiser was an Earthforce warship manufactured by KarmaTech at the Neue Hanse Orbital Shipyard in Earth orbit. Technical Capabilities Like most Earth Alliance ships of the period, the Hyperion lacked the capability to generate artificial gravity, either through the use of rotating sections or the later, more advanced gravitic drive systems.JMS post rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 02/03/1995 Though rotating section were within Earthforces technical capabilities at the time, they greatly reduced a ship's speed and effectiveness. Rising Star As such the crew had to operate in a completely zero gravity environment, requiring the use of seat straps and hand holds to work effectively.In the Beginning Service History Before the introduction of the Omega and Warlock class destroyers, the Hyperion clas heavy cruisers served as Earth's front line warships, often supported by the heavily armed Nova class dreadnought. Hyperion heavy cruisers made up a proportion of the fleet that was assembled for the Battle of the Line and though a great many were destroyed, the ones that survived continued to serve alongside their successors as the workhorses of the Earthforce fleet. Even though the design was far past its prime it continued to be in service as late as 2281. Sleeping in Light Known Vessels Image:Eas aegean.jpg|EAS Aegean in hyperspace with the renegade fleet Image:EAS Amudsen.jpg|EAS Amudsen approaching the Valen'tha Image:EAS Trafalgar.png|EAS Trafalgar patrolling Sol's asteroid belt *'EAS Amundsen': In 2245 the Amundsen was a part of the task force lead by the EAS Prometheus that made the disastrous first contact with the Minbari.JMS compuserve post - 3/2/1997 *'EAS Aegean': In November 2261, the Aegean was a part of John Sheridan's renegade fleet during the Earth Alliance Civil War and was present for that final push to retake Mars and Earth.Endgame *'EAS Clarkstown': Destroyed by the [[EAS Alexander|EAS Alexander]] after ambushing the renegade destroyer at Orion VII.Severed Dreams *'EAS Hyperion': Commanded by Captain Ellis Pierce. Visited Babylon 5 in 2258 after the discovery of the Great Machine on Epsilon III.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II *'EAS Lexington': Though crippled, the EAS Lexington under the assumed command of XO Commander Sheridan, managed to lure and destroy the Minbari flagship Black Star. *'EAS Prometheus': While under the command of Captain Michael Jankowski, lead the task force that initiated the Earth Alliance's disastrous first contact with the Minbari Federation. *'EAS Trafalgar': In 2247 the Trafalgar was a part of a fleet lead by the [[EAS Lexington|EAS Lexington]]. The vessel was destroyed when the ''Drala Fi'' ambushed the task force in the Sol System's asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Behind the Scenes The Hyperion was designed by animator Mark Kochinski, based on a napkin sketch by Ron Thornton.B5Scrolls Appearances ;TV/DVD Movies * "In the Beginning" * "Voices in the Dark" ;Babylon 5 * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II" * "Point of No Return" * "Severed Dreams" * "Atonement" (Retrospective) * "The Exercise of Vital Powers" * "The Face of the Enemy" * "Between the Darkness and the Light" * "Endgame" * "Rising Star" * "Sleeping in Light" References Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Category:Ship classes Category:Hyperion class heavy cruisers